Meta Knight
anime]] Meta Knight is one of the last Star Warriors alive, a former servant of King Dedede and a very close friend of Tiff, Tuff and Kirby. History Long ago, Meta Knight was a Star Warrior who served along with Knuckle Joe's father and Garlude. Garlude and Meta Knight went to a planet and retrieved the sword called Galaxia from the Monster Kirisakin, which resulted in the end of Garlude's life. Then one night, the Star Warriors had their guard down and monsters attacked them and kidnapped Knuckle Joe's Father and brought him to eNeMeE, who put a monster in his soul. Meta Knight was forced to kill his former friend, but he realized that he wasn't completely evil and took his medallion, which he later gave to his son Knuckle Joe. Meta Knight later became one of the last Star Warriors alive. He journeyed around the galaxy in his Starship looking for a new Star Warrior in hope he would not be the last one. On a ruined planet, he encountered two bandits called Sword and Blade while being chased by the monster WolfWrath. He saved them from the Fire Monster and they became his allies. They then made their way to Dream Land to serve King Dedede because he likes monsters and purchasing one would bring a Star Warrior to him. Meta Knight was soon proven right when Kirby came there. Meta Knight helps Kirby by training him into a Star Warrior to defeat eNeMeE and also informs his friends of which forms Kirby turns into with his Copy Ability and which monsters he fights. He, Sword and Blade secretly construct the battleship Halberd in a chamber underneath the fountain in Castle Dedede. His eyes change according to his mood. When he is proud, his eyes turn blue, like seen in Here Comes the Son. When Meta Knight's eyes are supposedly closed, his eyes turn dark orange, and when he is angry, his eyes turn red, as seen in the episode Scare Tactics - Part I and his eyes turn a shimmering green when he is suspicious or problem solving, as seen in Escargoon Squad. If he is totally serious about something, his eyes turn grass green, like seen in A Blockbuster Battle. When his eyes are pink, he is amused, shown in Snack Attack - Part I. He is extremely stealthy, observant or well-informed, since no one ever sees him unless he speaks or shows himself, and he knows the events happening around him well enough. He knows every single one of Kirby's abilities, though he was a little unsure about Mike, but still guessed correctly. It took him a while to figure out Throw, but when Kirby started throwing Whippy he was easily able to identify it. Uncharacteristically, he likes watching Channel DDD, although whether it is because it amuses him somewhat or whether it is to try and catch out Dedede's scheming early is unknown. He also may have a sweet tooth, as he has a jar of candy in his bedroom, and seems to like tea as well, as seen in the episode "Escar-Gone". Meta Knight makes an appearance in almost every episode, even when his only role is to explain Kirby's abilities. In Kirby's Duel Role, he states that he wouldn't help Kirby, yet he almost never fought him since. Category:Characters Category:Star Warriors Category:Kirby's Allies Category:King Dedede's servents Category:Halberd Crew